


There was an attack on our time ship

by p_puppy20 (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/p_puppy20
Summary: The future legends get attack by new aliens and need the past heroes to help them.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	There was an attack on our time ship

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. This is my first one. I do not own many of these characters except the ones I originally created. Enjoy! Story will be edited and continued over time...

There was an attack on our time-ship. These monsters called xenomorphs were attacking us. The team and I decided to jump back in time to the past team on the time-ship called the legends. Little did they know was that they were our parents. Oops… I went to fast. Let me introduce the team. First, my name is Rose, I am the wizard of our team and I happen to be the daughter of Nora Darhk and Ray Palmer ( aka. The atom). Next, there is Laurel and Lexa. You may be wondering why I put them together. Well… they are twins. Laurel is the captain and Lexa is the one trying to keep Laurel out of trouble. They are the daughters of Ava sharpe and Sara Lance. Last but not least, Clarke she our mechanic and my best friend and adopted sister. She is the daughter of Nate Heywood and Zari Tomaz. Now let me continue on with the story. “ We can’t handle them any longer we need the help of the heroes from the past.” I whispered to the team. After a little with-drawl from Clarke we finally were able to persuade her to turn on the portal device so we could get off the time-ship…  
“Ugh, we’re in the bow of the jump-ship,” Laurel whispered sounding annoyed, “They probably heard us.” After a couple seconds Gideon ( the AI) said, “ Captain Lance there are a group of stowaways near the jump-ship.” After a few seconds of silence we heard the running of the legends to see what was happening where we had crash-landed after our portal jump. The next thing I knew we were in the waverider’s prison ( the time-ship’s prison). “ How were we going to get help now?” I thought to myself as our problem started to get a whole lot more complex. They were all staring at us. Trying to figure out who we are and where we came from. “ Why are we here? Let us out we aren’t the bad guys. Just let us explain.” Laurel tried to compromise. Captain Lance thought for a moment, trying to get help from the rest of the team. Finally she spoke, “ Okay, I will let you guys out on one condition- Explain who you are and why you are here.” We all nodded our heads in agreeance. “ Should we tell them everything?” I whispered into Lexa’s ear. “ I don’t think it will hurt anything, so I say go for it!”She responded, “Let’s tell Laurel and Clarke so that they know what we are going to do.” After we did that, we were ready to tell them everything.


End file.
